User blog:Alexyboy96/The end of series two (possible spoilers)
Ok, now, after a couple of months book 5 will be out. We all know what that means - the story will become much more intense and there will be much more action and mistery - after all, this is one of the last two books in Cahills vs. Vespers. I think the story will end with a terrible cliffhanger XD. I don't know why, just have a feeling. So, my point is, the story will slowly start to climax and it'll be over once David Baldacci's book comes out, hopefully. We all expect many things to happen in the end,many questions should be answeared and many more will arise. I'll write my theory of the end of series two, what will happen, how in my opinion the story will resolve etc, etc... But you should know that I haven't read Shatterproof yet so I don't know the plot and what happens. The only thing I know so far is that Phoenix escapes, Luna and Erasmus die and Sinead(who is V3, like I guessed ;) ) frames Ian for being V3 and eventually leaves the Comm. center. That's all I got from Shatterproof. For now. Now, in Trust no One, Amy and Dan will have to search for the FINAL artefact V1 wants - the Voynich manuscript. If Amy and Dan succed, V1 should "release" the hostages, because that's what their deal was since the end of The Medusa Plot. But, in my opinion, since Phoenix escaped, or something else wich has happened in Shatterproof (and I don't know about it) or will eventually happen in Trust no One, V1 is going to be angry at the siblings and for punishment, he won't release them. Or maybe he will, who knows....... But should he release them, that'll be around the very end of the book. I personally doubt he'll release them. After all, there has to be more action, suspense and angst. Now, since Amy and Dan will be visiting USA, especially New England, their home, that's where the book shall end with the cliffhanger I told you about. That's where the drop-off will be, probably in Attleboro or Boston, who knows... Since I haven't read Shatterproof and I don't know how Dan's progression with collecting the 39 clues goes on, I think he hasn't bought them all but he's almost done. I think, in book 5, he'll have gathered them all. Of course, there will be many action throughout the book, Amy and Dan will eventually find the Voynich manuscript (wich I think is hidding the location of some other subject or artefact) and will deliver it to the Vespers. Since Linda Sue Park is a fan of Isabel Kabra(like me), I think she'll have a big role in this book. What I think is that since Luna Amato died in book 4, Isabel is going to be her replacement, the new Vesper 5. And I think that at some point in the book, both she and Ian will have an encounter with Amy and Dan - that would be epic!! But she won't harm them, much... As for the very end of the book, which I think is going to be the best part of the book (just like the end of Linda Sue's previews book - Storm Warning). I think that in the end of the book, Dan will arrange a meeting with his father Arthur, who I'm almost 100% sure is Vesper 2 - the Shield. Arthur will accept the meeting. In the very end of the book (the Dan/Arthur meeting) Arthur is going to share with Dan some secrets(probably the real, master plan of the Vespers) and if the rumors are right, he'll KIDNAP him, because he has gathered all the 39 clues and knows how to make the master serum. So, Arthur will be taking Dan in the heart of the Vespers - somewhere, either in the official stronghold or the place where the hostages are held, and will have him meet Vesper 1................. XD XD XD XD Isn't that great!!!! But that'll happen in the final book. Book 5, according to me, is going to end with Arthur kidnapping Dan. As for the very end - book 6, I think, once Amy finds out Dan has been kidnapped(by her own pretty much alive father) will go to the Comm. center and will gather Jonah, Hamm, Phoenix, Atticus, Jake and Evan(and eventually other Cahills who haven't returned in series 2 or some that already have, but are inactive - like Ned Starling) in order to execute a plan to rescue Dan, the hostages and stop the Vespers. As for Ian, I think he'll either leave his mother and return to his friends, or (most probably) will PRETEND to be a Vesper so that he could learn as much as possible and then will "betray" his mother and the Vespers. He would probably make this decision somewhere near the end of the book and Amy will finally understand he's a good guy and probably will end up either with him or with Jake. Depends on the author's choice. Now, throughout the book, I think Dan and Amy will be separated from one another but will keep in touch somehow. Dan will be taken(by his father) to meet V1. That's the moment when we'll once and for discover the identity of V1(I'm absolutely, 100% sure it's Dave Speminer, Astrid Rosenbloom's assistant, who eventually murdered her).This Dave Speminer will either turn out to be the real Damien Vesper(who's going to explain how he managed to stay alive so many centuries) or will turn out to be some psychopatic Vesper who thinks is as evil and as powerful as Damien.(Personally, I think it's Damien himself). V1 will force Dan to start mixing the ingredients and creating Gideon's Master serum, in order to save the hostages. I think, Dan will either be locked in a separated room from the hostages or in the same, doesn't matter, but he would have the proper equipment to start making the serum. He will be alone(I think) and he'll be watched through cameras). As for V1 - he will finally start assembling the pieces (the artefacts) together in order to create some "thing" which I've no idea what it is. Or he could assemble them together in order to perform some kind of a ritual? I don't know, we'll see ;) But however, he cannot complete his job without Gideon's ring - that's where the fun starts. He'll have to arrange a meeting with Amy, using Dan as a bait. Or he'll just send V2 do the job.Doesn't matter. Somehow, Dan will either escape and will definitely find the hostages, or will somehow succed to keep in touch with Amy and will slowly inform her about their dad, the Vesper's master plan, the identity of V1, the location of the hostages, etc, etc.....Also, Phoenix will come in handy, as he knows the exact location of the holding cell, since he escaped in Shatterproof.Amy, with the help of the Cahills, will develop a plan to stop the Vespers and save the hostages, including her brother. In the mean time, Dan will have the serum completed and will be taken away to stay with the hostages. Or he'll mix the serum not according to the formula(so that V1 doesn't become the most powerful person in the world) and then will manage to escape and during his escape he'll find and release the hostages. That's when Amy and the Cahills will arrive and will try to negotiate with V1. V1 will probably offer all the hostages in exchange for the ring. Amy will hesitate. She'll be thinking what's more important - save the world(by not giving the ring to V1) or save the hostages(by giving it). I think she'll give the ring to him, but it will turn out the ring is fake or while she's hesitating, Dan and the hostages will arrive and a big fat final battle between the Vespers and the Cahills will start. During this fight, V1 will probably take the ring and will escape, but will be followed by either Amy or Dan(or by both of them). When he's about to finish what he's doing ( XD ) Dan/Amy(or both) will try to stop him and he'll probably try to kill him/her/them. That's the ultimate moment when it turns out V2 - Arthur Trent, is actually a good Vesper and will save his kids, betraying his master. Arthur will either kill V1 or V1 will kill Arthur, we'll see. Also, during the fight we'll finally understand wether Sinead is really loyal to her master or was forced to become a Vesper. She'll either save the Cahills somehow, or she'll be killed. Even if it turns out she's indeed loyal to her master, when she sees her brother freed, maybe she'll have a change of heart. Ian will too play a big role in this process - he'll prove himself to Amy once and for all. In the very end, I think one of the siblings, probably Amy, will be very badly injured but will heal. In my opinion, these are the people who'll die during book 5 and book 6: Jake Rosenbloom, Evan Tolliver(he'll sacrifice himself for Amy), Alistair Oh, Isabel Kabra, Cheynne or Casper(or both), Arthur, V1 and Fiske....(Yep,unfortunately, but I'm 90% sure he'll die in the end). If Arthur survives, he'll become Amy and Dan's new guardian(duhhh..). Oh, and either somewhere in the end of book 5 or in book 6, more about the Guardians will be revealed, but they won't play very big role.Also, Atticus and Jake's dad will make an appearance, it's about time. If there won't be third series, I think the book will end in similliar way HP7 ended - the Cahills will be grown up, they'll have kids and Amy and Dan will be the matriarches of the Cahill family. That's how I think the series will end. This is only my opinion and it's not canon. Or maybe it is, we'll see ;) So, thanks for reading this loooooooooong blog post. What do you guys think?Any suggestion on how the story will end? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts